school rumble prom
by yuiyakumo
Summary: please read. I've created a stroy for Yakumo and Harima. Mikoto and Hanai. Tenma and Karasuma. if you wish to add details, you may do so, but please don't change the main story. thank you.


School rumble prom

At school a letter was posted in front of the teacher's board, everybody gather and take a look.

ERI "Look! There will be a junior senior prom night."

AKIRA "It's just an event."

MIKOTO "But still"

TENMA "Horay! I'm going with Karasuma."

Harima heard Tenma's voice and he ache.

ERI "Did he ask you out?"

TENMA "I ask him out."

ERI "What?! And he says yes?!"

TENMA "Yup!"

ERI "What courage."

ERI "Mikoto are you going with Asou?"

MIKOTO "We haven't talk about that yet."

TENMA "What?! How about you Eri?"

ERI "I'm waiting for someone else. He hasn't said anything."

TENMA "He's slow! What are planning to do Akira?"

AKIRA "I'm not interested on prom night."

TENMA "It looks like I'm the only one who is going out with a date."

ERI "Watch out Tenma, I might go there with a date."

AKIRA "Tenma, What about Yakumo?"

TENMA "I saw her with Hanai."

Meanwhile

HANAI "Will you go out with me this prom night?"

YAKUMO "I'm sorry. But I want Harima will be the one going out with me."

HANAI "Does he ask you out yet?"

YAKUMO "Even if he did or did not, I rather choose with someone I like."

Yakumo left, leaving Hanai behind

Meanwhile back at Tenma and her friend's conversation

ERI "What happen? Did Hanai ask Yakumo out?"

TENMA "I'm not sure."

MIKOTO "I have to go."

Mikoto went out of the classroom and wasn't looking and bump into Asou.

MIKOTO "Sorry"

She looks at the person she bumps into and saw it was Asou

MIKOTO "Asou"

ASOU "Sou"

They stood still

ASOU "Sorry"

He passed by her. Mikoto is thinking

MIKOTO "What does he mean? Sorry? For what?"

Mikoto walk out not looking, till she bumps into Hanai.

MIKOTO "Sorry"

She looks at the person she bumps into and it was Hanai.

MIKOTO "Hanai"

HANAI "What's wrong? You're not yourself."

MIKOTO "It's nothing."

HANAI "Is it the prom night? Did Asou ask you out yet?"

MIKOTO "No."

HANAI "That Asou, I'm going to teach him a lesson."

Hanai just about to go find Asou but Mikoto grab him by the hand

MIKOTO "No. Wait. I don't want."

HANAI "Huh?"

MIKOTO "Let's just go home."

Without a word Hanai and Mikoto walk together. Soon they have arrive

MIKOTO "Thank you for walking with me."

HANAI "It always is like this."

MIKOTO "I forgot."

Mikoto laugh but small tears began to appear

HANAI "Mikoto"

MIKOTO "I'm laughing but why are there were tears?"

Mikoto wipe her tears.

MIKOTO "Must be a fly, just fly by my eye."

HANAI "If you wouldn't mind, let's go to the prom you and me as friends."

MIKOTO "What about Yakumo? I thought you ask her out."

HANAI "I did but she denied."

MIKOTO "Well if you say so."

HANAI "I will pick you up then, see you later."

Meanwhile

Harima picks the phone and call Yakumo.

HARIMA "Imouto-san can you meet me at the park?"

YAKUMO "Hai."

Harima waited at the park soon Yakumo came

YAKUMO "Harima-san you want to see me?"

HARIMA "It looks like Tenma will be going out with karasuma at the prom night."

YAKUMO "I am here. Ask me instead."

HARIMA "What about Hanai?"

YAKUMO "The only person I want is you. I wonder if you have the same feeling for me"

Yakumo started to cry

YAKUMO "I…"

Harima quickly hug Yakumo.

HARIMA "I know what you're going to say. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I still don't know. I both love you two. Don't cry."

Harima wipe Yakumo tears.

HARIMA "Will you go out with me this prom night?"

YAKUMO "Hai."

Yakumo hug him.

Prom King and Queen

It's 5:00 in the afternun, winds blowing at Eri's window.

ERI "Shoot! He won't ask me out isn't he!"

NAKAMURA "Shall I get him for you, mistress?"

ERI "No way! You're dismissed!"

Nakamura left. Eri pick the phone and dial

ERI "Mikoto, how are you? Did Asou ask you out?"

MIKOTO "No."

ERI "So you're not coming."

MIKOTO "I'm coming."

ERI "Really?! With who?"

MIKOTO "Hanai."

ERI "What?! When?! How?!"

MIKOTO "This afternoon. He asks me to go with me as friends."

ERI "But I thought he's going with Yakumo."

MIKOTO "She denied him."

ERI "I see."

MIKOTO "How about you?"

ERI "I haven't got any date."

MIKOTO "Why not call for Akira. You know, as friends."

ERI "Ok. See you later then."

They hang their phone. Eri dial the phone

ERI "Akira, I have a favor to ask."

AKIRA "You want me to go with you to this prom night am I right?"

ERI "Please"

AKIRA "I'll be there. But you owe me."

ERI "Thank you."

They hang their phone. Eri dress up in a gold dress. Soon Akira came wearing suit and look like a man.

AKIRA "Shall we go then?"

They both ride a car, the driver drive them to their prom night place. Akira and Eri entered in and everybody was there. Tenma is wearing a pink dress, by her side is Karasuma wearing a suit.

TENMA "Eri! You came!"

ERI "I wouldn't miss it."

TENMA "You came with Akira."

ERI "We're friends right?"

Meanwhile Mikoto dress up in a light blue dress. Soon Hanai came wearing a suit. Hanai was shock gazing at Mikoto rare beauty.

MIKOTO "Hanai, Are you ok?"

HANAI "You look… I mean shall we go then?"

They both ride a car; Hanai is the one driving, he parks the car near to their prom night place and opens the door for Mikoto. They both walk enter in.

TENMA "Mikoto! Finally! Hanai ask you out!"

MIKOTO "You got it all wrong! He asks me to go with me as friends."

AKIRA "Looks like, he didn't come after all."

TENMA "Who?"

ERI "Who else… Asou"

TENMA "What really happen?"

MIKOTO "I don't know."

HANAI "Let's not talk about that guy. We came here to have some memories together."

Meanwhile Yakumo dress up in light violet. Soon Harima came wearing a suit. Harima gaze at Yakumo.

YAKUMO "Do I look alright?"

HARIMA "You look wonderful."

Yakumo blushed

HARIMA "Shall we go then?"

YAKUMO "Hai."

They both ride a car: Harima is the one driving; he parks the car near their prom night place and opens the door for Yakumo. They both walk enter in.

AKIRA "Look who's here."

They look and saw Harima and Yakumo.

MIKOTO "Hanai, if you don't want to see this, maybe we should go home."

HANAI "No. I'm staying."

AKIRA "Are you ok with this Eri?"

ERI "He's the worst!"

TENMA "Yakumo! You came! I see you came with Harima. That's good!"

The event starts with a fast music. They all dance. Soon after, a slow music is played. Tenma and Karasuma are dancing together softly. And so did Yakumo and Harima. And so did Mikoto and Hanai. The DJ shortly announce to everybody

DJ "Minutes later we will put out the light."

Yakumo hug Harima. Soon, the lights are turn off. Harima look at Yakumo

YAKUMO "Please kiss me."

Yakumo closes her eyes. Harima lean forward. His lips reach her lips he softly kisses Yakumo. Soon the lights are turn on, they are still kissing.

TENMA "Whoaa!!"

They cut off their kiss.

TENMA "Harima! Now that you kiss my little sister, you should take your responsibility to only love her. Don't hurt her. Ok?"

HARIMA "I won't. I'll make her happy."

TENMA "Nice saying."

The DJ announce to everybody

DJ "We are about to announce the prom king and queen. Our prom queen is… Mikoto."

MIKOTO "What?!"

TENMA "Congratulations! Hurry and go up there!"

Mikoto walks towards the stage. The DJ gave her a crown and put on Mikoto's head

DJ "And our prom king is… Hanai."

HANAI "Huh?"

TENMA "Hurry Hanai! Mikoto is waiting for you!"

Hanai walks towards the stage. The DJ gave her a crown and put on Hanai's head

DJ "The prom king and queen must speech."

DJ gave the microphone to Mikoto

MIKOTO "I don't know what to say, except thank you. Thank you for voting me as your prom queen."

MIKOTO gave the microphone to DJ. DJ gave the microphone to Hanai.

HANAI "I'm glad that I came. Thank you for voting me as your prom king."

Hanai gave the microphone to DJ

DJ "This song is dedicated to the prom king and queen."

The DJ plays the song. Hanai reaches out his hand. She accepts it and they walk in the middle of the crowd and start dancing together. Everybody watches them. While dancing

MIKOTO "Hanai you're not yourself today. Are you ok?

Hanai hug her while dancing"

HANAI "I'm glad that, it was you all along."

MIKOTO "Huh?"

HANAI "The one who is with me every step of the way is you. I'm starting to develop my feelings towards you. Don't you have the same feelings?"

MIKOTO "Hanai…"

HANAI "Can I kiss you?"

Hanai put his hand and touch her face and lean forward, his lips reach her lips. He kisses her softly.

TENMA "Nicely done!"

They cut off their kiss.

HANAI "I, Hanai Haruki will make a new start with Mikoto."

Hanai grab her and lock her in his arms.

Save the last dance with me

The DJ announce to everyone

DJ "Everybody, the junior senior prom will be over. We have one more song to be played and I hope everybody in here have a pleasant evening. This is DJ speaking thank you and goodnight."

The DJ played a love song.

HANAI "Let's have the last dance together."

Hanai reach out his hand, Mikoto accepts him. They dance together. Meanwhile

HARIMA "Yakumo…"

YAKUMO "Right now, you called me Yakumo."

HARIMA "Is it uncomfortable for you?"

YAKUMO "No. I like it…Kenji…"

HARIMA "Let's have the last dance together."

YAKUMO "Hai."

Harima hold her hands and they dance together.

ERI "Let's go home."

AKIRA "You can't stand them don't you?"

ERI "Now that he made his mind clear. He chooses her not me. He's the worst!"

Eri left Akira followed. Meanwhile

TENMA "Karasuma, will you save the last dance with me?"

KARASUMA "Sure."

They dance together. Meanwhile Akira fetches Eri home

AKIRA "Remember you owe me."

ERI "Yes. Thank you."

Meanwhile the prom night is finish. Harima and Yakumo went to their car. He drove and fetches Yakumo to her house. Soon they have arrived, he opens the door for Yakumo and walk till she reaches to her door step.

HARIMA "Even though you did not win the prom quuen, to me you are my prom queen."

Harima lean forward and kisses Yakumo on the lips. Yakumo could see what's Harima was thinking.

HARIMA thinking "I love you Yakumo."

He looks at her.

YAKUMO "I love you kenji. Thank you for loving me."

HARIMA "Goodnight."

YAKUMO "Goodnight."

Meanwhile

KARASUMA "Tsukamoto, it's going to be late. I'll fetch you home."

TENMA "Sure."

They went to their car. A driver drove them home

KARASUMA "To Tsukamoto residence"

DRIVER "Hai."

The driver drive to tsukamoto's residence, soon they have arrived, Karasuma walks with her till she reaches her door.

TENMA "Thank you. I have the wonderful night."

KARASUMA "Sure. See you later."

Karasuma left. Meanwhile, Mikoto and Hanai went to their car. He drove and fetches Mikoto home, since they were practically live next door. Soon they have arrived, he opens the door for Mikoto and he walks with her till she reaches the door.

HANAI "I have a great day with you."

he look at her.

HANAI "Mikoto, you look beautiful tonight."

Hanai kisses her on the lips.


End file.
